


Rex and Melissa

by Zyzzyva



Category: The Midnighters
Genre: ENJOY MY FRIENDS, F/M, I wish the fandom was bigger, I'm not sorry, terrible title, this is complete fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyzzyva/pseuds/Zyzzyva
Summary: Melissa returns to Bixby to see Rex. Complete fluff.





	

Rex walked along the water. He was lonely. Dess hadn't been in the best mood lately, and she was too busy working on weapons anyways.

Whenever this happened, Melissa always consumed his thoughts. It had been four years since he'd seen her in person. He missed her. He hadn't heard from her in a few months. He hoped she was okay.

"Hey, Rex!" He turned around to find Dess riding towards him on her bike. He waited until she was in front of him to say anything. "Hey."

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing much."

"Were you thinking about Melissa again?"

"What else?"

"I don't know. In any case, I finished my weapons, so I'm free for the rest of the night. What do you want to do now?"

"What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty."

"Great!"

Suddenly Rex's phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey," said a familiar voice.

"Melissa?" He asked, surprised. "What's up?"

"We're on the highway into Bixby. We'll be there in fifteen minutes. Where are you?"

"By the canal."

"There's no canal in Bixby! What are you talking about?"

"You've been gone a long time, Melissa." He sighed.

"Alright, where is it?"

"It's by Dess' house."

"Okay, be there soon."

Rex couldn't wait. It had been too long since he'd seen her.

"Wait, what was that about?" Dess asked.

"Melissa and the others are coming back to Bixby!" Rex said joyfully.

"That's great! When will they be here?"

"In around fifteen minutes."

"Great!"

"I know. I can't wait."

Dess nodded. They settled down and waited for the others to arrive.

Melissa stepped out of the car. She was nervous. What if Rex had changed? What if he didn't love her anymore?

"Melissa," she heard someone whisper. She had missed his voice.

She turned around. "Rex..."

They launched into each others' arms, all worries forgotten.

"Hey," Jonathan said, getting out of the car. "'Sup, guys?"

"Not much," Dess answered.

Melissa and Rex were oblivious to everything happening around them.

"Let's go," Dess whispered to Jonathan. "We should leave them alone."

"Good idea," Jonathan said. "The blue time will start soon, and you can talk to Jess."

"How's she doing?"

"Great. When we talked about coming back here she was super excited."

The blue time washed over everything. Most importantly, Jessica appeared beside them.

"Hey Dess!" She said happily.

"Hey," she said.

Rex was happy. He felt as if he had never been this happy in his whole life. He loved Melissa more than anyone. It was as if they had never spent any time apart. At the moment, they were walking by the canal.

"When was this built?" Melissa asked.

"It was built about a year ago. I like spending my time here," Rex said. He reached for her hand, and she took his.

"Cool. Are you thinking about doing college?"

"No. Dess wants to, but has always said that she doesn't have the time."

"Wow. What's she doing with all of her time, then?"

"She's still making weapons."

"She doesn't need them though. Why does she make them?"

"I think we all pretend we're normal, but we aren't, really. We all have our quirks."

"When was normal ever a good thing?"

Rex smiled. "Fair enough."

Even if they weren't normal, they were together. That was enough.


End file.
